Update:0.26
Version 0.26 introduced building mechanics to the game. Players could from that point build structures, containers, beds and more. It has also refined some of the features already available in the game. __TOC__ The first building update is out! You can use building materials to build structures in the game, anything from a small shack to a large outpost. Inside you can build beds to rest in, various storage containers for your extra gear, and training dummies to train up your rookies in basic combat. That’s just the start of course, still to come is mining, crafting, research, farming and shop-running. I’m also going to add a system where you can hire extra workers to help you out, and I need to start on the faction AI a bit so that the other factions start raiding and extorting player outposts. Oooh so much to do, so much to do. I also have a freelance artist working for me now, thanks to the money from the Indiegogo campaign and a generous donation from Cross77. But I’ll go into that in detail in my next update. 0.26.3 This is the first building update. Its only the start, future updates will be adding to it. Character names and NPCs from the indiegogo campaign are not in yet, but the credits are done. If your name is missing from the credits, you need to email me. FEATURES * BUILDING: Get enough building materials and you can build your own structures outside of towns. * If you own a building, you can now lock the doors (using the right-click menu). Enemies will be forced to bash their way in. * You can build various item storage containers indoors. * Healing rate is halved, but is 5x faster if resting in a bed. If unbandaged, resting in a bed will prevent the wounds from getting worse. * You can carry an unconcious character and put them in a bed to recover. * You can use training dummies to improve your attack skills * Shopkeepers refresh their inventory every 20 minutes BUG FIXES * Fixed tooltip info on weapons and armour being cut off * Fixed timer bug, character motions are smoother now * Re-enabled trading IN THE FUTURE * Recruitment * Farming * Research + upgrading * Prospecting and mining * Buying buildings in town * Opening your own shop * Opening your own clinic * crafting * Female characters There is a new update available now: 0.26.4. Its mostly bug-fixes, I’ve disabled the faction-attacks that I’m currently working on… 0.26.4 FEATURES * Swapped left and right mouse buttons when placing buildings. Look out for that one! * Added progress bar when using training dummy * GUI panel that shows basic faction relations, and shows a separate long-term and short-term relation status. * Some NPCs like envoys and nobles can have higher diplomatic value, so actions against them will make factions much more angry. Works the other way too, eg a faction may consider its peasants worthless so raiding them wont affect relations much. * Faction relations can now be influenced positively, by healing npcs or putting their wounded in beds to recover. BUG FIXES * Fixed inventory window cut-off bug * Made certain animation movement smoother * Mouse uses windows mouse motion. If you still find it laggy, you can set “hardware_mouse=1” in settings.cfg * Stability and crash fixes. 0.26.8 * Fixed bug where you could only talk to traders once * Added start of Faction window (via map screen) where you can re-name your faction 0.26.9 You might have noticed some factions threatening you for money in the last update. That was an accident, its been disabled because its not finished yet, it will be enabled again in version 0.27 BUGFIXES * Fixed player furniture sinking into the floor after many load-save cycles * Stopped mouse cursor moving when rotating camera * Fixed skills being capped at 20 for paid version of game * Fixed npc recruitment bug * Might have fixed the looting bug too, diddn't have a chance to test it Category:Updates